deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Eggman vs Fawful
Description Both of the most evil geniuses of the videogame world are here to fight each other until there's only one standing. Mario vs Sonic... again. Let's see who's the smartest and the most evil in a Death Battle! Interlude Wiz: Scientists, like nerds, but evolved. Boomstick: Videogame scientists, they can be good or evil. Wiz: But when they are both evil, oh boy, be prepared for a good science fiction fight... Get it? Boomstick: Ivo Robotnik, aka, Eggman, the living meme. Wiz: And Fawful, aka, the eighth dwarf of Snow White. Boomstick: In this Death Battle, both of them will fight for their lifes. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Dr. Eggman https://youtu.be/CvERHiTfx9w Real Name: Ivo Robotnik Height: 6'1 Weight: 286 lbs IQ: Over 300 Ruler of the Eggman Empire Minions: Moto Bugs, Caterkillers, Buzz Bombers, E-1001 Egg Pawns and SWATbots Wiz: Dr. Eggman, the evil genius that terrorizes Mobius and wants to conquer it, eternal rival of Sonic the Hegdehog. Boomstick: Except for the 34 games that Sonic had joined forces with him. Seriously Sega, what's wrong with you? Wiz: His army is composed of around 13,000,000 robots. Boomstick: Not counting his holy fucking spaceship, the Egg Fleet. Wiz: Which has almost 4,500,000 missiles and a front-mounted laser canon. The Eggman army also has an innumerable amount of robotic minions. Boomstick: As you said before, how original. Wiz: Stop interrupting me! As I was saying, an innumerable number of robotic minions such as the Badniks. One of the most advanced robots he's built is the EggRobo, a robot created for doing tasks that normally Eggman would do. Boomstick: Seems like the guy was accustomed to being called an egg. Wiz: He also has robotic Sonic-copies such as Silver Sonic. Boomstick: Kinda reminds me of marijuana-haired sonic recolor of Sonic 2006. Wiz: Mecha Sonic, a robot that can absorb the Master Emerald's Power and convert himself into Super Mecha Sonic, with Super Sonic abilities. Boomstick: And his copy, Metal Sonic. Wiz: Mecha Knucles, an identical copy of the red-colored echidna that can glide and punch just like him. Boomstick: The Shadow Army, an army of Shadow androids. Wiz: And the ultimate killing machine- Boomstick: The impostor, the great and mighty-''' Wiz: Metal Sonic, with a Valve Fusion Engine, Sonic's abilities, the Black Shield, Chest Laser, Maximum Overdrive, & Flying Shoes. He can even scan someone to gain their abilities. '''Boomstick: What a copycat. Wiz: Eggman, also battles by himself pretty good. Using his Egg Mobile with a Wrecking Ball, Laser Cannons, Flight and Rocket Hecking Arms. Boomstick: I think you forgot about something. Wiz: Ah yeah, the Death Egg Robot, a Mecha Titan with the capacity of smashing people and punching with force comparable to King Kong! Boomstick: That's today's facts for Eggman, now Fawful. Fawful https://youtu.be/yCd7XMkudfg Wiz: Fawful, one of the most evil villains of the Mushroom Kingdom. A trickster, a master of the disguise, ex-minion of the evil Cackletta, & a true maniac, but also a mechanical genius. Boomstick: Even if he's some kind of a retarded bean, the guy's smart. Wiz: Fawful made his first appearance in Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga, were he has demonstrated to us that he has an incredible capacity for building things such as the Vacuum Helmet, that helps him to fly and launch energy balls. Boomstick: Or even bite people! Wiz: He has tried to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom two times, the second time alone, with the super abilities of the deadly Dark Star. While possessing its power, Fawful becomes incredibly faster and stronger than before, he's also capable of using dark magic while in this form. The Vacuum Helmet was also affected by the Dark Star, gaining the ability to heal 300 hp for Fawful whenever he wants. Boomstick: That's kind of very OP. Wiz: And there's even more, Fawful has a hole army working under him. The list being: *The Chain Chawful, a powerful mutated Chain Chomp. *Fawfulcopter, a mini U.F.O with Fawful's face that can shoot lasers. *Fawful Guy, a brainwashed Shy Guy that... well, just exists. *Fawflant, a dangerous mutated ant with a golem's strength. *Crawful, anthropomorphic crocodiles with incredible strength. *Flawflooper, mutated grasshoppers with an incredible high range of jumping. *Mawful, brainwashed Monty Moles, very good at making earthquakes. *Jailwalker, a giant spherical jail with legs and arms, very good at keeping rivals at bay. *Magifoofa, brainwashed magikoopas with dark magic abilities. *Mechawful units, with two varieties, the normal one and the corrupted one. *Metal Mawful Mole, corrupted versions of the Mawfuls. *Alarm Bob-Omb, an incredibly strong clock that walks, his explosion has the force of a semi-nuke. *Dark Fawful Guy, a dark version of Fawful Guy with dark magic power. *Midbus, Fawful's pig minion. Boomstick: Holy Shit! That's a long army! Wiz: And now, that we have seen the skills of our guests- Boomstick: It's time to test them-''' Wiz: In a Death Battle! Fight Eggman is seen riding his Egg Mobile into a dark cave. In it, he finds the Dark Star sleeping between several rocks. Eggman: I've finally have found it! After all of those years of humiliation, that hedgehog will finally get his just deserts! A mechanical arm comes out of the Egg Mobile to grab the Dark Star, but it's shot by a laser. Eggman: What!? Fawful breaks through the cavern ceiling. Fawful: You are trying to steal the treasure that is mine, my greatest weapon. YOU GIVE ME FURY! Eggman: Oh god, another guy snooPING AS usual I see. Minions- An army of Motobugs, Caterkillers and other badniks lead by Silver Sonic arrive at the cavern Eggman: Attack! Fawful: You dare defy the words of my mouth?! Vacuum Helmet opens its mouth and starts to fly Fawful: I DEFY YOUR LIFE! The Egg Army starts to fight while Eggman watches the brawl. Silver Sonic rushes up to Fawful, grabbing him & throwing him at a wall, the force causing the Dark Star to fall from the rocks & land next to Fawful. Fawful grabbed the star & morphed into Dark Fawful. Fawful: I HAVE FURY! Dark Fawful shoots a laser that destroys the badnik army except for Silver Sonic, who flies to attack Fawful. Eggman: No! My master weapon! Ah, screw it! The Egg Mobile morphs into the Death Egg Robot. Eggman: Get ready to eat a dish of destruction! The Death Egg Robot punches Fawful, sending him crashing into the cavern wall, destroying the rocks. Fawful fell to the ground, but climbed back to his feet, scratches all over his body. Fawful: You are making with the clever thinking, but you were not thinking about this! The Vacuum Helmet flashes green for a moment as all of Fawful's wounds disappear Fawful: Hahaha. Eggman: Oh, you little bastard! The Death Egg Rrobot runs up to kick Fawful, but he dodges the attack. Eggman: Ah, you're FRUSTRATING ME! Mecha Sonic and the Shadow Army lead by Mecha Knuckles enter the cave and start to dogpile Fawful, covering him in badniks Eggman: Ha, take that you little douche. Eggman watches as a light shines through the minion crowd before an explosion reveals Fawful flying with the Vacuum Helmet. Eggman: I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me no other choices! The Master Emerald appears, and Mecha Sonic is standing on it. Fawful: What is it you are doing? Mecha Sonic transforms in Super Mecha Sonic. Fawful: Ahh, I see! I can play the dirty game as well! Fawful whistles and his army of minions fall from the sky. Fawful & his minions: WE HAVE FURY! Both armies start fighting while Fawful fights with the Death Egg Robot and Super Mecha Sonic. Eggman: Aha! The death egg robot punches at Fawful, but he teleports and appears behind him. Eggman: How does he even teleport? The Death Egg Robot gets blasted by Fawful's energy balls, knocking it over and destroying an arm. Fawful turned his attention to Super Mecha Sonic, & they fought. Mecha Sonic: Prepare to die! Mecha Sonic punches Fawful, sending him out of the cavern. Fawful is seen laying in the grass, almost dead. Mecha Sonic: Mission completed. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake, and Mecha Sonic looks down to see a Mawful. Mawful: Squeak! The earthquake starts to destroy the cavern, coming down on both Mecha Sonic and the Death Egg Robot. After the collapse, Mecha Sonic is smashed, but still functioning. However, an Alarm Bob-Omb next to Mecha Sonic explodes, completely killing him. Eggman exits the Death Egg Robot and flees, but stops when he sees Fawful laying on the ground, almost dead, and the Dark Star next to him, meaning that they are separated. Eggman: This -cough- is my lucky day. Eggman grabs the Dark Star as Fawful speaks weakly. Fawful: -coughs- not -cough- so -cough- fast -whistles- MIDBUS! Midbus bursts up from the ground and stands before Eggman. Midbus: Prepare for revenge, dumbass! Midbus punches Eggman, destroying his face and sending one of his eyes out of his cornea, but still alive. Eggman reaches into his pocket & pulls out a button. Shortly after pressing it, Metal Sonic descends from the skies. Eggman: Metal Sonic, destroy him! Both Metal Sonic and Midbus start to fight. Midbus rips off one of Metal Sonic's arms and punches his chest, disabling the laser. Metal Sonic tears out Midbus' teeth and horns. Metal Sonic shoots him with a laser, knocking the bleeding pig to the ground. Metal Sonic detects that he has won, & walks towards Fawful to finish him off. However, before he could do that, Midbus rolls in & smashes Metal Sonic, breaking his circuits and endoskeleton. Eggman: No! It can't be! It, it's impossible! Midbus stomps on Eggman's head, splashing him in blood. Midbus dies as Fawful arises. Fawful: Has it ended? I think I have claimed the victory! But my head is feeling like a bomb who's fuse has been lit. Fawful walks away holding his head. Results. Wiz: Golly, that was intense! '''Boomstick: What the fuck!? Wiz: Even if Eggman had a super army consisting of robots, that's the problem. Eggman's army are robots. Boomstick: Fawful's army consists of living beings and robots, something that could prove problematic for robots like Metal Sonic who might assume someone who's heavily injured is dead when they're really not.. Wiz: If it wasn't for that, Fawful would have been bean soup. Boomstick: Plus, Fawful's army wasn't made of metal, they were made of meat, so they were faster. Wiz: Plus, Fawful was kind of OP Boomstick: Anyway, the winner is Fawful. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Mystic Sauce Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018